les mysteres de la lune d'argent
by eilema
Summary: dsl pour ce changement de titre encore une fois (anciennement, les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'on pense qu'ils sont) , mais cette fois ci c'est la dernière. donc voila tjs poudlard en 5eme année. harry/ginny *chap6*
1. étrange anniversaire

Voilà, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. A force d'en lire je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer la dedans. Et finalement j'y ai pris goût  
  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf … (vous verrez)  
  
Auteur : moi même , Eilema  
  
Bon et bien voilà, et si ça vous plait et que vous voulez la suite, et bien … review ! ! !  
****************************************************************************************  
Chapitre 1 : étrange anniversaire  
.  
.  
.  
Des cris, ou plutôt un cri de femme, une lueur verte, aveuglante et … Harry se réveilla en sursaut, avec une affreuse douleur à sa cicatrice. Il regarda à travers les rideaux, une forte lumière, la lumière du soleil ? Se serait-il réveillé le matin de son anniversaire, et non comme d'habitude aux alentour de minuit ? Depuis qu'il était jeune Harry s'était toujours réveillé avant son anniversaire, ou plutôt ne s'était jamais endormi avant son anniversaire, cela aurait-il changé aujourd'hui ? Il finit par mettre ses lunettes et à regarder le cadran du vieux réveil que Dudley avait jeté par la fenêtre un jour ou il était en colère à cause de son régime. Dudley était le cousin d'Harry, et pas le cousin que l'on rêverait d'avoir, celui-ci était vraiment la personne que l'on ne souhaiterait jamais connaître, ainsi que M. et Mrs Dureté. Ce sont les pires moldu qu'on puisse imaginer, et c'est chez eux que vit Harry.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry vit alors qu'il n'était que 23h30, mais alors d'où pouvait venir cette lumière si forte que l'on croirait que c'est le soleil. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, et tira précautionneusement le rideau, il ne vit pas le soleil comme il pouvait le penser, mais la lune, plus brillante que jamais. Comment était-ce possible ? La lune qui brillerait autant que le soleil. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, car jamais à Poudlard il n'avait entendu parlé de pareilles choses. Poudlard était l'école des sorciers d'Angleterre ou Harry allait depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était sorcier à l'age de 11 ans.   
.  
.  
Il se regarda partout dans les maisons de Privet Drive, mais personne à part lui n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.  
.  
.  
.  
Heureusement que l'oncle Vernon ne voit pas ça, sinon il va encore dire que c'est de ma faute, dit Harry à voix basse.  
.  
.  
.  
A force de réfléchir, Harry ne vit pas passer l'heure, et quand il regarda son réveil de nouveau, il était presque minuit. Harry allait bientôt avoir 15 ans. En regardant une fois de plus par la fenêtre il fit maintenant plus attention aux 4 hiboux qui s'approchaient plutôt qu'à cette lune qui brillait plus intensément que d'habitude. Il reconnut immédiatement Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage blanc comme de la neige, à ses cotés Coqcigrue, le hibou de Ron, qu'on pourrait qualifier d'assez turbulent. Et il pensa que les deux autres hiboux venaient de Poudlard. Il commença par détacher le paquet attaché à la patte d'Hedwige, et lut la lettre :  
.  
.  
.  
« Cher Harry,  
.  
Comment vas-tu ? Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je ne suis pas allée voir Krum, mais je t'en dirai plus quand on se verra, car je ne t'écris pas pour cela aujourd'hui. Je te souhaite donc un très joyeux anniversaire, et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.   
.  
A bientôt   
.  
Hermione  
PS : mes parents vous proposent, à toi et à Ron de venir passer les deux dernières semaines des vacances chez moi, Ron a accepté j'espère que tu pourras venir toi aussi. »   
.  
.  
.  
Harry se saisit du paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était un magnifique livre avec une couverture en cuir, et il était écris en lettre d'or : l'histoire des meilleurs attrapeurs. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le livre, et fut saisit pas la finesse des pages, et par la beauté du livre, car en plus de raconter la vie des attrapeurs, il y avait des photos d'eux, mais aussi des figures les plus spectaculaires qu'ils aient réalisé. Il posa son livre sur son lit, puis se mit à pourchasser coqcigrue, qui ne voulais pas vraiment qu'on le soulage de son colis. Lorsque qu'Harry réussi à détacher le paquet de la patte de coqcigrue, il pris le parchemin pour lire la lettre de Ron.  
.  
.  
.  
« Salut Harry,  
.  
Comment ca se passe chez tes moldus, ils ne sont pas trop durs avec toi ? Je l'espère, sinon je demanderai aux jumeaux de leur préparer une petite surprise. Je te dis ça car Hermione nous invite tous les deux chez elle pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances, et ma mère aimerai bien te revoir avant la rentrée, donc on pourrai venir te chercher dès que tu le veux, enfin dès que tu peux. Au fait j'allais presque oublier, joyeux anniversaire Harry.  
.  
A bientôt  
.  
Ron   
.  
PS : je t'expliquerai a quoi sert ton cadeau quand on se verra»  
.  
.  
.  
Il pris le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre, et il y trouva un drôle d'objet, c'était bien de Ron ça. Ca ressemblait à une pyramide en verre, il la tourna dans tous les sens, mais rien ne se produisit, il laissa donc tomber en attendant de comprendre.  
.  
.  
Il pris un des hiboux de Poudlard et lut la lettre. C'était une lettre d'Hagrid.  
.  
.  
« Bonjour Harry,  
.  
Joyeux aniversère Harry, j'espere que té moldu ne son pas trop méchent avec toi, mais tu sera bientô de retour parmi nous.  
.  
Au revoir   
.  
Hagrid »  
.  
.  
.  
On vit un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry, quand il replia la lettre, dut aux nombreuses fautes faites par le gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Il ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet, car lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Hagrid lui avait offert un livre qui mordait. Depuis, Harry faisait extrêmement attention aux cadeaux que lui offrait Hagrid, non parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Hagrid, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas la même notion du danger que la plupart des gens. Mais lorsqu'il eu ouvert le paquet, il vit que l'objet avait l'ai inoffensif et inanimé. C'était une sphère qui ressemblait à un rappeltou, mais elle était un peu différente, et surtout était plus petite. Mais il n'y avait aucun mode d'emploi. Il se dit qu'il attendrait de voir Hagrid pour lui demander à quoi pouvait bien servir cet objet. Il finit donc par prendre la dernière lettre accroché au dernier hibou qui fut bien content qu'on le décharge de se fardeau. Il y avait deux lettres et un gros paquet, on pouvait même se demander comment un hibou pouvait porter cela. Il ouvrit la première lettre, s'etait une lettre de Poudlard, et plus exactement de Dumbledore.  
.  
.  
.  
.« Cher Harry,  
.  
Tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire. Je suis au courant qu'Hermione t'as proposé de venir chez elle, et c'est même une bonne chose. Voldemort peut très facilement savoir où tu habites et il est préférable que tu ne restes pas toutes les vacances chez les Dudley, c'est pourquoi plus vite tu partiras mieux ce sera. Je te souhaite quand même une bonne fin de vacances, et espère que n'aura aucun problème jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
.  
Professeur Dumbledore »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Cette lettre, remis en mémoire les dernier événement, la coupe des trois sorcier, la mort de Cedric Diggory, et la remonté en puissance de Voldemort. Elle lui rappela qu'il était en danger perpétuel.   
Il pris la deuxième lettre, elle avait l'air d'avoir été écrite plus hâtivement, reconnaissait l'écriture de son parrain.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« cher Harry,  
.  
avec l'aide de Dumbledore je te souhaite un joyeux Anniversaire, et j'espère que ce cadeau qui a appartenu à ton père, te plaira. Fais bien attention à toi.  
.  
Sniffle »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Il pris le cadeau, et défit le paquet, il y trouva une magnifique boite en acajou, avec des coins dorés. Il l'ouvrit, et il fut époustouflé par le cadeau qu'il avait reçu, c'était magnifique, et il n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il en possèderait un, un jour. Il pris la petite balle dorée entre ses doigts, et il vit les petites ailes se déployer. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait reçu un magnifique cadeau, mais en plus il avait appartenu à son père, il le remis dans sa boite et essaya de reprendre ses esprit, c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que la lune avait toujours une lumière aussi puissante.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que rien avait changé dehors, mis a part quelque personnes aux fenêtres. Il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter et il se dit qu'il enverrai un Hibou a Dumbledore demain pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il rangea ses cadeaux sous la latte de son plancher, et se recoucha, pensant à la fin des vacances qu'il allait passer en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, mais il entendait déjà Dudley qui hurlait. Quand il descendit il vit que Dudley n'avait pas l'air satisfait avec la pomme qui était posée dans son assiette pour le petit déjeuné, mais M. Dursley avait l'air indifférent aux cris de son fils, et lisait imperturbablement son journal. Quand M. Dursley leva les yeux de son journal, et daigna jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, celui ci lui demande :  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« oncle Vernon, serait-il possible que je parte passer les trois dernière semaine des vacances chez mes amis. «   
.  
.  
« En quel honneur, aboya M. Dursley. »  
.  
.  
Harry senti que ce n'était pas gagné.   
.  
.  
« mais si je ne suis plus la, vous ne m'aurez plus dans les pattes, dit Harry essayant d'être persuasif. En plus on viendra me chercher. »  
.  
.  
L'oncle Vernon coupa Harry, et dit sur un ton sardonique  
.  
.  
« et tu crois que nous allons une nouvelle fois laisser ses être dégoûtant comme toi, pénétrer dans notre maison, il se mit a rire. Il est hors de question que tu ailles chez ces personnes étranges. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais il ne rentreront pas, je leur demanderai de venir me chercher en voiture. »  
.  
.  
« En voiture dis-tu, encore une de leur voiture qui vole, répondit-il avec un air de dégoût. Bon pour être débarrassé de toi 3 semaine tu peux y aller, mais que je ne les vois pas ! »  
.  
dit-il en criant tandis qu'Harry était déjà parti en courant pour envoyer un hibou à Ron.  
.  
.  
.  
« Cher Ron,   
.  
Ta lettre m'a fait super plaisir, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment en comprendre l'utilité. je t'écris pour te dire que pour venir chez toi il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux venir me chercher quand tu veux, mais par contre il faut que vous veniez en voiture, et en voiture normale, sinon mon oncle va devenir fou. Je peux aussi venir chez Hermione. Peux tu lui envoyer un hibou pour le lui dire s'il te plait.   
.  
A bientôt   
.  
Harry  
.  
PS : tu n'aurais pas vu un phénomène étrange l'autre nuit ? chez moi la lune brillait aussi fort que le soleil, je n'ai vraiment pas compris. »  
.  
.  
.  
Il attacha la lettre à la patte de coqcigrue qui avait passé la nuit dans la cage d'Hedwige, et l'envoya rejoindre son maître. Il pris un autre morceau de parchemin et entrepris d'écrire une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui raconter les phénomènes de la nuit passée. Et il y joignit une lettre pour Sirius, son parrain, qui est accusé du meurtre des parents d'Harry et qui se cache en attendant d'être innocenté.   
.  
.  
Après avoir envoyer Hedwige, il commenca à préparer son sac, histoire de s'occuper un peu, quand il entendit sa tante l'appeler :   
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Harry, HARRY ! hurla-t'elle d'un voix agacée"  
.  
.  
"J'arrive tante Pétunia, J'ARRIVE !"  
.  
Quand il arriva en bas, il vit sa tante l'attendant devant les escaliers les bras croisés.  
.  
.  
.  
"tu crois quand même pas que tu vas partir sans faire ce que je t'ai demandé de faire hier. Tu as le gazon a tondre, hurla-t'elle, et aussi la haie à couper."  
.  
.  
« Mais … »  
.  
.  
« il n'y a pas de mais, soit tu fais ce que je te demande soit tu restes ICI. »  
.  
Harry alla dans le garage pour prendre la tondeuse, quand il vit le gros Dudley apparaître.   
.  
.  
« alors Harry, rien de mieux pour une journée d'anniversaire, tondre la pelouse et couper la haie, »  
.  
dit Dudley avec un sourire narquois en sautillant autour d'Harry, quoi qu'il était plutôt dur pour lui de sauter.   
.  
.  
« Pousse toi de là, dit Harry sur un ton peu réjouissant »  
.  
.  
.  
Mais Dudley continuait a chantonner autour d'Harry, et Harry commençait a vraiment s'énerver, il regarda Dudley avec des yeux flamboyant et alla prononcer quelque chose quand Dudley pris peur et partit en courant sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de pantalon. Harry pris tout de suite peur, et si le ministère de la magie lui envoyait encore une lettre, mais il ne se passa rien, et quand il regarda vers la haie, il vit un chien noir, il compris alors tout de suite ce qui c'était passé, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait fuir Dudley, mais Sirius.   
.  
.  
.  
Harry dit à Sirius de le suivre, dans un recoin ou personne ne le verrait se métamorphoser, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry demanda à Sirius :  
.  
.  
« mais que fais-tu là ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« Je suis venu car je m'inquiétais, après ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais que c'est-il passé la nuit dernière, je n'ai rien compris, la lune brillait aussi fort que le soleil, il faisait jour en pleine nuit. Dis moi Sirius »  
.  
.  
Son parrain regarda Harry gêné et lui dit  
.  
.  
« je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment et Albus est mieux placé pour te dire ce qui se passe »  
.  
.  
« mais c'est si grave que ça ? tous les moldus dormaient, et je n'ai rien vu aucun éclair rien, répondit Harry précipitamment. »  
.  
.  
.  
« et tu n'as pas senti ta cicatrise ? ou eu un mauvais pressentiment, il n'y a rien eu d'inhabituel ? »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« eh bien … fit Harry hésitant », ne sachant s'il devait en parler à son parrain, mais comme il lui demandait il décida de tout lui raconter. Le fait de s'être endormi le soir de son anniversaire, son rêve, la douleur à sa cicatrice et ce fameux problème avec la lune.  
.  
.  
A la fin de ce récit, Sirius regarda son filleul avec un air grave, et il y eu un silence, un de ses long silence pesant auquel on a envie de mettre fin le plus vite possible mais où on ne trouve jamais de mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius repris la parole  
.  
.  
.  
« tu vas retrouver Ron et Hermione pour la fin des vacances ? »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« c'est mieux comme ca, à vous trois vous êtes beaucoup plus fort et en cas de problème vous saurez vous défendre. »  
.  
.  
.  
« mais sir…, »  
.  
il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius lui dit au revoir et se remétamorphosa en chien, et parti en courant.   
.  
.  
Harry passa la fin de sa journée à tondre le gazon et à tailler la haie, et Dudley qui avait très peur en voyant Sirius, ne vit même pas le taquiner. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il monta dans sa chambre et vit que coqcigrue était déjà de retour, il pris la lettre, et lu. Ce n'était pas Ron, mais c'était Mrs Weasley qui avait écris cette lettre.  
.  
.  
.  
« Harry, nous venons te chercher dès ce soir, tu sembles ne plus être en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante.  
.  
A ce soir.  
.  
Mrs Weasley »   
.  
.  
**********************************************************************************  
bon j'espere que ça vous a plût et puis pour une suite eh bien REVIEW … 


	2. au terrier

Voilà c'est mon deuxième chapitre, cette fic va sûrement changer de statut et ne pas rester en PG13, mais je verrai  
.  
.  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent   
à JK Rowling, sauf … (vous verrez)  
.  
.  
Auteur : moi même , Eilema  
.  
.  
Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer plus longtemps j'en suis au chapitre 4 alors si vous voulez que je mettes la suite … review ! ! !  
.  
.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
.  
Chapitre 2 : au terrier  
.  
.  
A 19h30 on entendit sonner à la porte. M. Dursley hurla   
.  
.  
.  
« Harry, va ouvrir ! »  
.  
.  
« J'y vais, dit Harry en descendant sa valise. »  
.  
.  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, il reconnut immédiatement les Weasley, il vit 5 têtes rousses se présentant devant lui avec un large sourire.  
.  
.  
.  
« Alors Harry, tu es prêt ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui oui M. Weasley, il ne me reste qu'à aller chercher Hedwige dans ma chambre, j'en ai pour 2 minutes. » A peine il se retourna pour aller dans les escaliers que les Weasley entrèrent chez les Dursley. Dudley regardait dans le couloir en ne faisant dépasser que sa tête de l'encadrement de la porte. Quand ils le virent les Weasley explosèrent de rire, et les jumeaux lui dirent :  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Voudrais-tu un bonbon, dit Fred, »  
.  
.  
.  
« Un bonbon à la menthe, dit Georges »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A ces mots Dudley partit en courant rejoindre sa mère en criant :  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« MAMAAAAAAAAN ! ! ! ! ! »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Les Weasley se tordirent de rire tandis que M. Dursley apparu dans le corridor. Il regarda les Weasley horrifiés. M. Weasley tandis la main à L'oncle Vernon, mais celui-ci regarda la main et ne bougea pas, restant pétrifié. Harry redescendit et vit la scène, l'oncle Vernon se tourna vers lui et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille   
.  
.  
.  
« On règlera ça quand tu reviendras. »  
.  
.  
.  
Harry sortit, et marmonna quelque chose en guise d'au revoir.  
.  
.  
Il se tourna alors vers les Weasley en leur demandant comment ils étaient venus, il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit devant lui un camion, un vrai camion de routier. Harry s'arrêta et dit avec un ton interrogateur  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« C'est avec ça qu'on va aller au Terrier ? »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oui, répondit Ron à Harry, c'est sa nouvelle acquisition qui fait rager ma mère, dit Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle dit que ca se fait trop remarquer, mais tu vas voir à l'intérieur c'est génial, mais je te laisse la surprise, ajouta Ron. »  
.  
.  
.  
M. Weasley ouvrit une porte, qui était invisible tant qu'elle n'était pas ouverte, et Harry aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de porte mis à part celle du conducteur. Lorsque Harry rentra à l'intérieur, il vit que c'était génial. C'était une vraie maison, pas un camping car, comme dans le monde moldu, une maison qui avait la taille à l'intérieur d'une maison modeste. Enfin plutôt d'un grand salon, avec quelques pièces en plus du salon. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement, et se mirent à discuter pendant que M. Weasley ainsi que Mrs Weasley allèrent s'installer à l'avant du véhicule, laissant derrière, les jumeaux, Ron et Harry.   
.  
.  
.  
Le voyage sembla très court à Harry, et il se rendit vite compte qu'ils approchaient du Terrier. Cinq minutes plus tard M. Weasley ouvrit la porte, et Harry fut de nouveau émerveillé à la vu du Terrier. Il avait un peu changé cette année, non qu'il ne paraisse moins bancal, mais on dirait qu'il y avait quelques pièces supplémentaires, donc une dépendance au fond du jardin, où Percy devait sûrement résider. Quand il entra, il ressentit ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette maison. Cette ambiance était magique, c'est le cas de le dire.   
.  
.  
« Ron, dit Mrs Weasley, monte la valise d'Harry dans ta chambre. Harry, reprit-elle, veux-tu manger quelque chose, ou boire quelque chose, tu es peut être te reposer un peu, ce voyage a été long. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais…. » Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à une seule des questions de Mrs Weasley qu'elle l'avait déjà entraîné dans la cuisine, servit à boire et à manger.  
Ron redescendit de sa chambre et essaya de prendre un gâteau, mais Mrs Weasley se retourna et tapa sur la main de Ron en disant :  
.  
.  
.  
« Ronald Weasley, ce n'est pas bien de piquer dans les assiettes »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais m'man…. répondit – il »   
.  
.  
.  
« Il n'y a pas de mais, bon vas aider Harry à ranger ses affaires, on va manger dans une heure. Et ne soyez pas en retard. »  
.  
.  
.  
Harry et Ron montèrent dans la chambre, mais lorsque Harry arriva devant la porte de Ron, il eut un choc, la chambre de Ron était 2 fois plus spacieuse qu'auparavant. Harry ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un le pincer, il se retourna et il aperçut une jeune fille rousse, avec des cheveux longs. Elle s'était transformée depuis qu'il l'avait quitté l'année précédente. Ginny etait resplendissante. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas Ginny qui rougit, mais Harry, à sa grande surprise.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
« bonjour Harry, dit Ginny d'une voix amusée »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Elle avait pris de l'assurance pendant les vacances, et ne semblait plus si intimidée d'être en présence du célèbre Harry Potter.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Bonjour Ginny, répondit Harry tant bien que mal, comment vas-t… »  
il fut coupé par Ron qui le tirait par la manche pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Et Ron ferma la porte derrière Harry en laissant sa sœur nez à la porte.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry commença à ouvrir sa valise, et Ron l'aida à ranger ses affaires sans faire allusion à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Ron rompit le silence qui c'était installé depuis quelques minutes.   
.  
.  
.  
« Au fait Harry, tu sais ce que mes frères veulent m'acheter cette année, ils veulent m'offrir une nouvelle robe de bal, je ne sais pas avec quel argent, mais ils y tiennent absolument, alors je ne leur ai pas dit non, mais je ne m'en remets pas. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Ah oui, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire que Ron ne remarqua pas. Et ils vont offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille ? »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui ils vont aussi en offrir une à Ginny, car elle a eu une des anciennes robe de maman, et c'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait au goût du jour, dit-il en souriant. En plus Ginny a grandi cet été, sa robe lui arrive maintenant un peu plus haut que les chevilles. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Bon il faudrait songer à descendre avant que maman monte nous chercher, tu connais la colère de Mrs Weasley, et je ne te conseille pas de le voir en vrai car c'est 15 fois pire que la beuglante que j'ai reçue en deuxième année. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
En voyant la tête de Ron, Harry explosa de rire, et Ron le suivit. Ils descendirent en riant, et arrivèrent quand tout le monde était déjà installé. Le reste de la soirée se passa dan la joie et la bonne humeur, entre les histoires de M. Weasley et les reproches de Mrs Weasley, tout le monde partit se coucher. Quand Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seul dans la chambre, ils entamèrent une discussion à propos des deux semaines qu'ils allaient passer chez Hermione.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Tu penses qu'on va faire quoi chez Hermione pendant ces deux semaines, je sens qu'elle nous concocte quelque chose dit Ron, d'un ton amusé. »  
.  
.  
.  
« C'est vrai que je me demande aussi pourquoi on va chez elle, mais je suis impatient d'y aller, je n'imagine pas du tout sa maison. Mais je suis impatient d'y être »  
.  
.  
.  
« J'imagine sa chambre, des bouquins partout, dit Ron en se mettant à rire, avec Harry qui le suivi dans son fou rire. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Les deux semaines qui les séparèrent du leur séjour chez Hermione passait à une vitesse folle, Harry adorait vivre au Terrier, c'était tellement passionnant. Il aurait aimé avoir une famille comme celle-ci, amis quand il y pensait il avait un pincement au cœur, mais il oubliait très vite entre les parties de quidditch, le degnomage du jardin, les parties d'échecs, les blagues les jumeaux, et les soirées de folles rigolades avec Ron.   
.  
.  
.  
Il était tôt le matin du 15, jour ou il devait rejoindre Hermione, quand Harry décida de partir se promener près du Terrier. Quand il revint, il n'était même pas huit heures et tout le Terrier devait encore dormir, mais au moment ou il arriva sur le pas de la porte il vit Ginny sortir. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, que se passait-il, Ginny, cette fille qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard, et qu'il avait sauvé dans la chambre des secrets, ses sentiments auraient-il changés. Non il n'y croyait pas, c'est seulement que ça l'étonne qu'elle soit là.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Bonjour Ginny, dit Harry d'un air désinvolte. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Elle se retourna en sursautant, apparemment elle n'avait pas vu Harry s'approcher de la maison.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Oh, bonjour Harry, j'était surprise, je ne m'attendait pas à te voir là, je pensais que tu dormais encore. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« J'avais envie de prendre l'air car avant la rentrée c'est mon dernier jour au Terrier, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit, dit il en regardant autour de lui. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
«A bon, mais qu'a-t-il de spécial ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur. »  
.  
.  
« Je ne sais pas, cette atmosphère, cette famille, ça me rappelle peut être un peu la famille que j'aurai voulu avoir, à la fin de la phrase la voix d'Harry s'étouffa un peu. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ginny se tut quelques instants et dit   
« je suis désolée d'avoir fait remonter de tels souvenirs en toi, je ne voulais vraiment pas excuse moi Harry, et elle se retourna en pleurant, et voulu partir, mais Harry la retenu par le bras, »  
.  
.  
.  
et lui dit :  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y est pour rien Ginny, c'est Voldemort qui est responsable et c'est lui qui paiera pour ca. Lui dit-il d'un ton déterminé, mais en entendant le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom , elle frémit et se mit à pleurer deux fois plus. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Excuse-moi Ginny, je ne voulais pas j'ai pas fait attention. Ne pleure plus s'il te plait »  
.  
.  
.  
en lui disant ça, il pris Ginny dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire stopper net ses larmes d'étonnement. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, mais Ginny entendit les premiers bruits du réveil chez elle, et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry prétextant devoir aller aider sa mère.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, autant la réaction de Ginny, que la sienne, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais Ron arriva vite pour le sortir de ses pensés.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Harry, Harry, Hermione vient nous chercher dans 30 minutes, dépêches, toi elle va nous tuer si on est en retard et nos affaires ne sont pas prêtes. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Ah oui, désolé Ron j'avais oublié, dit Harry complètement déboussolé. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Il monta dans la chambre avec Ron toujours dans les nuages et fit ses bagages comme un automate, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'un moment Ron troubla la grande rêverie d'Harry.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Harry ? Interrogea Ron, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? depuis ce matin tu es tout bizarre, je ne comprends pas »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
« Rien, rien, je pensais à mes parents, mentit Harry »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mais pendant qu'ils finissaient de faire leurs bagages on entendit Mrs Weasley parler à des gens dont les voix ne leur étaient pas inconnues.   
.  
.  
.  
« Harry, Hermione est arrivée, dépêches toi, un peu ! ! dit Ron qui se précipitait déjà dans les escaliers »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui j'arrive répondit Harry sans grand enthousiasme. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mais arrivé en bas des escaliers le fait de revoir Hermione lui redonna tout de suite le sourire, ce que Ron remarqua immédiatement par un coup de coude dans les cotes.   
.  
.  
.  
Harry et Ron commencèrent à dire au revoir à toute la famille Weasley. Harry n'oublia pas de remercier vivement M. et Mrs Weasley de leur accueil. Il dit au revoir aux jumeaux, à Percy qui était là, ce qui était étonnant, mais quand vint le tour de Ginny il ne sut trop quoi faire, il finit tout simplement par lui dire   
.  
.  
.  
.  
« au revoir Ginny, on se revoit au chemin de Traverse, avant de partir. »  
Puis il s'en alla pour monter dans la voiture d'Hermione avec Ron.  
.  
.  
.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
j'espere que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé.   
.  
@+   
.  
Eile  
.  
. 


	3. chez les granger

Voilà le 3eme chapitre de cette fic, tout va vraiment commencer dans le prochain alors soyez un petit peu patient, car je sais, jusqu'ici il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action.  
.  
.  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf … (vous verrez)  
.  
.  
Auteur : moi même , Eilema  
.  
.  
Bon et bien voilà, et si ça vous plait et que vous voulez la suite, et bien … review ! ! !  
.  
.  
.  
  
**************************************************************************  
.  
.  
Chapitre 3 : Chez les Grangers  
.  
.  
.  
Pendant tout le trajet, ils parlèrent un peu de leurs vacances, pour Harry c'était toujours la même chose, les Dursley, comme pour toutes les vacances . Hermione elle n'était pas partie en Bulgarie, pour voir Krum, mais elle ne leur en avait pas encore dit la raison, ni celle qui les poussait à aller chez Hermione. Depuis le début, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, et était très évasive sur le sujet en gardant un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
.  
.  
.  
Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une petite ville. C'était une ville on ne peut plus moldu, une ville de Grande Bretagne. Il tournèrent sur la droite et au bout de la petite ruelle se trouvait une belle maison bourgeoise. Harry s'étonna quand il vu que la voiture s'engouffrait dans l'allée menant à cette maison. Elle était magnifique, et on apercevait derrière un immense jardin bordé de très grands arbres qui cachaient tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans la propriété.  
.  
.  
.  
« Nous voici à la maison, dit Hermione enthousiaste. Ben restez pas là, venez à l'intérieur ajouta-t-elle en riant. Harry et Ron ne bougeaient plus en regardant la grande demeure dans laquelle ils allaient vivre pendant 2 semaines. »  
.  
.  
« Oui oui, on arrive Hermione, mais faut peut être prendre nos affaires, dit-il avec un ton interrogateur. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, quelqu'un s'en chargera. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, c'était magnifique, mais très simple, rien de superflu, le nécessaire. Cela donnait une ambiance de légèreté. Tout était très clair à l'intérieur, et les couleurs s'alliaient très bien.  
.  
.  
.  
« Mymy, dit sa mère, montre à Harry et à Ron leurs chambres. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui maman, répondit Hermione en s'élançant déjà dans les escaliers. »  
.  
.  
Harry et Ron la suivirent. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et au bout de celui-ci se trouvait 2 portes de part et d'autre du couloir.   
.  
.  
« Harry ta chambre est celle de gauche, et toi Ron celle de droite, la mienne est la porte au fond du couloir. Vous voulez la voir ? »  
.  
.  
  
« Bien sur, viens Harry. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre ils furent émerveillés, elle était plutôt grande, mais pas gigantesque, c'était la taille d'une chambre normale. Les murs étaient bleu violine, et tous ses meubles étaient en pin. Sur un pan de mur il y avait une grande bibliothèque où l'on pouvais apercevoir toute sorte de livre, quand Ron vu celle ci il regarda Harry avec un air amusé, Harry qui compris son regard explosa de rire.  
.  
.  
.  
« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« Rien, répondit Harry en essayant de se retenir de rire. »  
.  
.  
.  
« C'est juste qu'on imaginait ta chambre avec une grande bibliothèque, et qu'on ne s'était pas trompé. Dit Ron en se calmant. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Je vous reconnais bien la vous deux, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais comment vouliez vous que j'étudie chez moi sans bibliothèque. A ces mots un fou rire général repris. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Au fait Hermione, je voulais te poser une question, pourquoi nous as-tu fais venir ici ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« Pour travailler, dit Hermione très décidée. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Pour travailler dit Ron avec une grimace qui fit sourire Hermione, tu veux dire qu'on va travailler pendant les vacances ? il se pencha vers Harry et dit, j'aurai préférer rester au terrier si c'est pour travailler. »  
.  
.  
.  
« J'ai entendu, dit Hermione, mais on ne va pas faire nos devoirs de vacance, je présume que vous les avez déjà fait, mais il y a quelque chose que nous allons apprendre à faire et qui nous sera très utile par les temps qui courent. »  
.  
.  
.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, sans comprendre grand chose aux mots d'Hermione.  
.  
.  
« mais que veux-tu dire par travailler ? demanda Harry »  
.  
.  
.  
« bon je vous vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant je vais vous montrer ma dernière acquisition. » Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, et en sorti un vieux livre avec une couverture en cuir, puis elle le tendit à Harry. Il lut le titre sur la couverture et dit à Hermione   
.  
.  
.  
« tu veux que l'on devienne animagus ? dit-il d'un air enthousiasmé »  
.  
.  
.  
« tu as parfaitement compris Harry. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais en 2 semaines c'est impossible ! s'exclama Ron, on y arrivera jamais. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Non en 2 semaines on ne peut pas, mais on peut énormément avancer dans cet enseignement. Et nous n'aurons qu'à finir ce travail à Poudlard. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais c'est super, tu as toujours de merveilleuses idées Hermione, et puis passer la fin des vacances avec vous deux me fait énormément plaisir. Cette année mes vacances auront été les plus belles vacances de ma vie. Dit-il en prenant Hermione et Ron dans ses bras. Merci a vous deux vous êtes fantastiques. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais c'est le rôle des amis, répondit Hermione. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ils commencèrent à discuter de la façon de travailler la transformation, mais elle leur dit qu'il fallait à tout prix lire les étapes du livre sans quoi il était impossible de comprendre le processus exact. Quand Ron entendit cela il fit une grimace et dit  
.  
.  
« mais ce livre fait au moins 1000 pages dit Ron »  
.  
.  
.  
« 1423 exactement, dit Harry qui regarda la dernière page. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Vous devez le lire le plus vite possible de façon à ce que l'on puisse commencer l'entraînement le plus vite possible, car nous n'avons que 2 semaines et il faut qu'on avance le plus possible, afin d'avoir dépassé la troisième étape. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais il y a combien d'étapes ? demanda Harry intrigué »  
.  
.  
.  
« Il y en a 4 mais la dernière est la plus longue et risque de prendre des mois. Donc plus on avance maintenant moins on devra avancer à Poudlard, car à Poudlard on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps et les trois premières étapes prennent un temps fou. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mymy ? MYMY ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« OUI MAMAN »  
.  
.  
.  
« Venez manger il est 13h »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui on arrive »  
.  
.  
.  
Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger et virent un magnifique repas, qui serait presque digne de celui de Poudlard.   
.  
.  
.  
A la fin du repas, ils remontèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione pour qu'elle leur explique la première étape de la métamorphose.  
.  
.  
.  
« cette étape consiste en de longue méditation, ou l'on est sensé rencontrer son animal, c'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire cela à Poudlard, les méditations peuvent durer plusieurs heures, vous imaginez, dit Hermione en faisant la grimace. On en pourrai faire ca que la nuit et donc ne pas dormir, c'est surtout pour cela que j'ai voulu qu'on passe la fin des vacances ensemble, pour être sur d'avoir fini cette étape. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Comment fait-on pendant cette méditation, et surtout que doit on faire ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« C'est très simple, on doit s'allonger dans une pièce totalement noire et se concentrer sur ses qualités, sur ses défauts et sur les animaux en général, ne sachant pas en quoi nous allons nous transformer. »  
.  
.  
.  
« C'est tout ce que l'on doit faire ? demanda Ron »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui, mais la concentration doit être intense, on ne doit pas penser à autre qu'à cela. Et petit à petit un animal va se dessiner dans votre esprit. Mais ces périodes de méditation sont extrêmement fatigantes, et qu'elles peuvent durer des heures entières. J'avais donc pensé que tous les matins nous allions faire cette méditation et que l'après midi on aviserait, je ne vais quand même pas vous faire travailler trop dur dit elle avec un sourire. Mais quand votre animal commencera à apparaître, vous devrez faire cette méditation beaucoup plus souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement net. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Donc au début ce que le matin, mais ca va vite devenir toute la journée c'est ça, dit Ron un peu déçu. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui Ron, mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans ces cas la répondit Hermione, dis toi que dans quelques temps tu pourras te transformer comme bon te semble et que seront ces deux semaines de vacances ou tu auras du t'entraîner ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« Tu as raison mione, c'est vrai dans quelques mois ce sera oublié. Mais au fait le matin est passé, donc pas de méditation maintenant, se réjouit Ron »  
.  
.  
.   
« Non, pas de méditation, mais de la lecture Ron, de la lecture. »  
.  
.  
.  
« A oui, j'avais oublié se livre de 4000 pages dit il d'un ton renfrogné »  
.  
.  
.  
Harry et Hermione explosèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Ron se décomposer.  
L'après midi se passa dans la chambre d'Hermione avec le livre des animagus, Harry et Ron lisait et Hermione expliquait chaque étape de la transformation. Les quatre étapes étaient : la découverte de l'animal, la rencontre avec celui ci, puiser la force pour se transformer, et la quatrième étape, la plus longue, la transformation.  
.  
.  
.  
5 jours étaient passés et tous les matins la méditation devenait de plus en plus longue. Ils avaient déjà réussi à voir la couleur de leur animal, mais il n'y avait pas de forme, ils avançaient presque au même rythme, mais Hermione était un peu plus rapide que les deux garçons, elle connaissait déjà la couleur, mais en plus il commençait a se dessiner. Harry voyait des couleurs, marron pale, fauve, orange. Quant à Ron il voyait du beige, un magnifique beige. Hermione passait presque toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, et le 6ème jour elle arriva :  
.  
.  
.  
« je suis une colombe, dit elle avec un grand sourire. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Une colombe ? dit Harry »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui, je m'en doutait depuis longtemps, je ne voyait que du blanc pur, comme couleur, et ça m'a tout de suite fait penser à une colombe. Maintenant il faut que j'attende de rencontrer mon animal, et ça je ne peux pas le calculer. Mais je vais aussi pouvoir vous aider dans votre méditation. Où en êtes-vous ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« Moi je vois des couleurs, et une forme se dessine mais je ne réussi vraiment pas à voir ce que c'est pour l'instant »  
.  
.  
.  
« C'est pareil pour moi, je vois nettement la couleur, et pour la forme je ne vois pas vraiment. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, vous allez bientôt voir votre animal, je penses que si vous continuez comme ca et qu'entre temps vous réfléchissez à l'animal que ca peut être, je pense que demain soir vous connaîtrez votre animal. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hermione n'avait pas dit faut. En sortant de méditation avant d'aller se coucher Harry et Ron savaient en quoi ils allait se transformer. Ron avait vu un magnifique labrador beige, quant à Harry, c'est en lion qu'il allait se transformer. quand il dit cela à Ron et à Hermione ils n'étaient pas étonnés du tout, mais ne dirent rien.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ces séances les avaient énormément fatigués, et le lendemain on ne les vit pas se lever à 7h30 comme tous les autres matins, mais à midi, première fois depuis qu'ils étaient chez Hermione. Maintenant ils ne pouvais faire qu'attendre que leur animal se manifeste.  
.  
.  
.  
L'après midi Harry demanda à Hermione  
.  
.  
« est ce que je peux voler un peu aujourd'hui pour me changer les idées, car les arbres de ton jardin sont assez haut pour que les gardiens ne me voient pas. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Bien sur dit Hermione, a ton avis, pourquoi ses arbres sont-ils aussi haut ? ils ne sont pas la par hasard. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Toi aussi tu voles pendant tes vacances ? demanda Harry stupéfait. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Eh oui Harry, il n'y a pas que toi et Ron qui aimez voler, j'adore ca aussi. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le quidditch ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« je déteste mettre ma vie en danger, c'est pour ca que je n'aime pas ca. Mais voler c'est ce que je préfère, et je comprend pourquoi mon animal est la colombe. Au fait je peux venir avec toi ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« bien sur, on va demander à Ron aussi. »  
.  
.  
.  
Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Ron était profondément endormi. Les deux amis fermèrent la porte et descendirent en rigolant.  
.  
.  
.  
« cette entraînement l'a manifestement épuisé, dit Hermione en s'élançant dans les airs. Harry la suivit. C'est alors qu'elle enchaîna une suite de figures acrobatique, Harry n'en revenait pas. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais où as-tu donc appris à faire ça ? dit-il n'en revenant pas »  
.  
.  
.  
« Appris à faire quoi ? demanda Hermione »  
.  
.  
.  
« A faire tout ça que tu viens de faire, c'est impressionnant et tu dis que le quidditch est dangereux. Ce que tu fais et 10 fois plus dangereux qu'un match de quidditch. Quand je vais dire ça a Ron il ne va pas en revenir. Toi, tu vas participer à la sélection de quidditch je te le dis. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Non, s'enquie Hermione je ne veux pas, »  
.  
.  
.  
« Mais Harry j'ai une autre idée, mais tu ne la connaîtra qu'à la rentrée, et Mc Gonagall est d'accord. Mais tu verras c'est génial. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Je te fais confiance Hermione. »  
.  
.  
.  
Les jours passaient et aucun d'entre eux n'avais rencontré son animal. Ils étaient à 2 jours de la rentrée, et apparemment ils n'allaient pas pouvoir atteindre la troisième étape avant la rentrée. Aujourd'hui ils allaient faire leur courses au chemin de traverse. C'est à ce moment la que Harry se souvint de l'objet que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.  
.  
.  
.  
« au fait Ron à quoi sert l'objet que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« à oui, dit Ron. C'est une pyramide des pensées, l'as tu regardé depuis que je te l'ai offerte ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« non, dit Harry en rougissant »  
.  
.  
.  
« et bien si tu l'avais fait tu aurais sûrement vu Hermione ou moi à travers un des cotés de la pyramide. En fait il y a 4 coté, et tu peux la poser dans n'importe quel sens, le premier coté représente l'amitié, le deuxième l'amour, le troisième la famille et le quatrième les ennemis. Mais on ne sait pas quel coté représente quoi, c'est à toi de le retrouver. »  
.  
.  
.  
« D'accord, mais comment est ce que je peux savoir quel est le coté qui représente quoi ? »  
.  
.  
.  
« Eh bien ça c'est à toi de le savoir et de le deviner. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Je voulais aussi te demander si tu savais ce que c'était. »  
.  
.  
Harry sortit le cadeau d'Hagrid espérant que Ron pourrait lui divulguer son utilité. Mais Ron regarda l'objet et dit :  
.  
.  
.  
« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est, ça ressemble à un rappeltou, mais il est un peu différent, de toute façon tu demanderas a Hagrid, on retourne à Poudlard dans deux jours. »  
.  
.  
.  
« Oui tu as raison, mais cela m'intrigue beaucoup, et pour une fois ce qu'Hagrid m'a offert ne m'a pas fait mal, et a l'air inanimé, répondit-il en s'esclaffant. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Arrivés au chemin de traverse, tout se passa sans encombres. Ils étaient heureux de retrouver cet univers, de voir des sorciers. Mais on est pas forcement content de voir certains sorciers, comme les Malefoy, mais ça n'a pas loupé, et au détour d'une ruelle ce qui devait arriver arriva. Drago renversa Harry et se retrouva sur lui. Ils mirent quelques secondes a se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. On entendit alors Drago crier :  
.  
.  
.  
« mais pousse toi de là espèce de loque ! »  
.  
.  
.  
« mais comment veux-tu que je me pousse, TU es sur moi ! répondit Harry, sur le même ton. »  
.  
.  
.  
Drago devint cramoisie, et il se leva précipitamment. Puis il parti en criant   
.  
.  
.  
« tu pourrais quand même regarder ou tu vas ! »  
.  
.  
.  
Harry se retourna vers ses 2 amis  
.  
.  
« il est quand même gonflé »  
.  
.  
« tu sais c'est Malefoy, répondit Ron, déjà en train de s'esclaffer. »  
.  
.  
.  
la fin la journée se déroula sans autre incident, ainsi que le jour qui suivit, et déjà la rentrée approchait.  
.  
.  
.  
  
************************************************************************************  
.  
.  
.  
voilà voili voilou , c'est fini pour aujourd'hui 2 chapitres d'un coup.  
.  
.  
@+  
.  
.  
Eile  
.  
. 


	4. lune d'argent

Voilà, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. A force d'en lire je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer la dedans. Et finalement j'y ai pris goût  
.  
.  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf … (vous verrez)  
.  
.  
Auteur : moi même , Eilema  
.  
.  
Bon et bien voilà, et si ça vous plait et que vous voulez la suite, et bien … review ! ! !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapitre 4 : la Lune d'Argent  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
L'heure de monter dans le Poudlard express approchait, et pas l'ombre du trio. C'est à 10h55 que l'on vit Harry, Ron et Hermione arriver sur la voie 9 ¾. Les Weasley les attendaient avec impatience se demandant comment retenir le train s'ils n'arrivaient pas.   
.  
.  
.  
-Ah ! ! ! vous voilà enfin s'exclama Mrs Weasley   
.  
.  
-mais, ce n'est pas de …  
.  
.  
.  
-Ne discutes pas allez monte vite tes affaires le train va partir, dit-elle à son fils sévèrement, puis elle se tourna vers Harry, allez vas-y toi aussi, tu ne voudrais quand même pas louper le train qui te ramène à Poudlard.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Les trois amis montèrent dans le train, en suivant Ron qui bougonnait quelque chose d'inaudible, et cherchaient un compartiment de libre, quand soudain Ron renversa quelqu'un, au moment ou il s'apprêta à crier sur l'objet de sa colère il leva les yeux et ne put dire un mot. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait une magnifique jeune fille, qui devait approximativement avoir 15 ans. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blancs, et de grands yeux, d'un merveilleux violet (et oui, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je n'allais pas caser mon personnage préféré ?). Au moment de parler, rien ne sorti de sa bouche, c'est donc Harry qui pris les devant  
.   
.  
.  
-excuses mon ami, il n'est pas très réveillé ce matin, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir  
.  
.  
.  
-Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle (et oui encore une en admiration devant lui).   
.  
.  
.  
-Euh … est ce que je peux me permettre, interrompit Hermione, mais je crois que tu es toujours sur notre ami, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en regardant Ron qui ne pouvait toujours pas parler.  
.  
.  
.  
La jeune fille se releva maladroitement et s'excusa, avant de reprendre sa route.  
.  
.  
.  
-Etrange cette fille, dit Harry, vous avez vu la couleur de ses yeux, ils sont violet, je n'ai jamais vu ça.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ben elle ne s'est quand même pas excusée auprès de Ron , hein Ron ?  
Ron n'était plus présent, il était perdu au fin fond de ses pensées, et n'entendait même pas ce que ses amis lui disaient.  
.  
.  
.  
-Tu vois Hermione, il n'en est pas traumatisé, il n'a même pas réagit, au moins nous n'aurons plus à supporter sa mauvaise humeur, dit-il en s'esclaffant.   
Un peu plus loin il trouvèrent un wagon vide avec juste Ginny qui était plongée dans un très vieux livre. En les voyant arrivé elle le referma et le rangea dans son sac.  
.  
.  
.  
-Je vous avais gardé des place, dit-elle précipitamment, comme pour cacher un certain embarras.   
.  
.  
.  
-C'est gentil à toi, répondit Harry en s'installant en face d'elle.  
.  
.  
.  
Le voyage se passa sans encombres, même Malefoy ne vint pas troubler nos jeunes amis. Ron resta toujours dans un état second, mais il etait quand même sorti un peu de sa torpeur.   
.  
.  
.  
Ça y est les élèves étaient arrivés à la gare, et ils entendaient déjà une voix très familière.  
.  
.  
.  
-Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant de son ami  
.  
.  
.  
-Comment vas-tu Harry ?  
.  
.  
.  
-Très bien Hagrid. Au fait merci pour ton cadeau, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris à quoi il servait, ajouta Harry.  
.  
.  
.  
-Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, je dois conduire les première années à plus tard Harry. Puis Hagrid repris « LES PREMIERES ANNES, PAR ICI ! »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Les élèves partirent dans les calèches les menant à Poudlard, ou ils allaient assister à la cérémonie de la répartition. Au moment ou ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.  
.  
.  
.  
-Je dois aller rejoindre le professeur dans son bureau tout de suite, dit Harry a ses amis.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ah, ben c'est pas encore cette année que tu verras la cérémonie de la répartition, lui répondit Ron en souriant.  
.  
.  
.  
-Harry partie en direction du bureau, et après avoir dit la moitié des noms de friandises qu'il connaissait, il put enfin accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il arriva le directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et commença :  
.  
.  
.  
-Je suis certain que tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai fais venir dans mon bureau aussi précipitamment, dit-il. Harry répondit avec un signe de tête.  
.  
.  
.  
-Je pense que tu as remarqué que le jour de ton anniversaire, un phénomène étrange c'est produit, en disant cela Dumbledore pris un air plus grave. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'information à ce sujet, mais ce qui c'est passé est très important pour l'avenir.  
.  
.  
.  
-Mais pourquoi professeur ? Je voulais vous demander, mais les choses se sont un peu précipités pour moi après ce jour, et je n'y ai plus pensé, dit il timidement.  
.  
.  
.  
-Eh bien je vais t'expliquer Harry, reprit-il doucement. Ce sortilège, car c'est un sortilège, n'a été lancé qu'une fois, et c'était il y a vraiment très longtemps lorsque les sorciers n'existaient encore pas, et que les druides existaient encore. On n'a jamais vraiment su en quoi consistait ce sortilège, mais à partir de ce jour, la plupart des druides ont disparu, et ça a failli être la fin de la magie sur cette terre.  
.  
.  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, mais il demanda :  
.  
.  
.  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec cela professeur ?  
.  
.  
.  
-Eh bien, c'est arrivé le jour de ton anniversaire, mais aussi le jour de l'anniversaire de Voldemort. Et nous pensons que tu es en grand danger, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je préfère te prévenir afin que tu restes sur tes gardes. Ce n'est pas tout Harry, mais un banquet nous attend, ajouta je professeur.  
.  
.  
.  
-Merci professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en suivant le professeur dans les escaliers menant à la grande salle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lorsqu'il arrive le banquet n'avait pas encore commencé et la répartition non plus, il avait juste manqué la chanson du choixpeau. Il alla s'installer à coté de ses amis et regarda la répartition. A la fin de celle-ci il restait encore une élève, l'élève que Ron avait renversée dans le train, on vit alors le professeur Dumbledore se lever.  
.  
.  
.  
-Bonjour a tous, avant de commencer mon discours habituel, je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle élève, Sarah Dujoser, elle arrive cette année et commencera directement en cinquième année, elle va maintenant passer le test du choixpeau.  
.  
.  
.  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, et le silence se fit dans la salle. Le choixpeau avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion, et la jeune fille semblait très concentrée. Au bout de plus de 2 minutes, on entendit  
.  
.  
.  
-SERPENTARD ! ! !  
.  
.  
.  
La jeune fille se leva sans trop de conviction et s'installa au bout de la table serpentard, ne saluant même pas les autres élèves de sa maison.  
.  
.  
.  
-rooooooohh c'est pas possible, pourquoi a chaque fois qu'il y a une belle fille elle n'est pas pour nous ! s'exclama Ron   
.  
.  
.  
Harry et Hermione explosèrent de rire en regardant Ron toujours tourné vers la jeune fille.  
.  
.  
.  
-en tout cas elle ne me semble pas super heureuse d'être à la table des serpentard, répliqua Harry  
.  
.  
.  
-mais qui peut être heureux d'y être mis à part des mangemorts, répondit Ron avec un air dégoûté, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il entendit une voix dans son dos  
.   
.  
.  
-cher monsieur Weasley, ce n'est pas bien de faire des généralités, dit la voix amusée  
.  
.  
.  
Ron se retourna ainsi qu'Harry, et vit Sirius en personne, Harry n'en revenait pas, il ne savait pourtant pas qu'il avait été innocenté.  
.  
.  
.  
-Mais que fais-tu ici Sirius ? Et quand as-tu été innocenté ? Harry allait continuer avec ses questions, quand Sirius lui dit en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs :  
.  
.  
.  
-Tu vas comprendre  
.  
.  
.  
Quand il arriva, Dumbledore se leva une fois de plus :  
.  
.  
.  
-Je ne vais pas encore commencer mon discours, mais je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.   
.  
.  
.  
C'est à ce moment la qu'Harry compris, Sirius venait d'être innocenté, mais en plus il allait être son professeur de DFCM, et qu'il va vivre sous le même toit que lui. Il était vraiment heureux et ne put réprimer son sourire pendant tout le reste du repas.   
.  
.  
.  
Demain les cours allaient commencer, et Harry sentait que cette année allait peut être, être meilleure que les autres.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Harry, dépêches toi, on va être en retard  
.  
.  
.  
Harry était encore dans un demi sommeil, et il ne distinguait que vaguement les trait de son meilleur ami.  
.  
.  
.  
-J'arrive, j'arrive dit-il en attrapant ses lunettes.  
.  
.  
.  
-Les cours commencent dans 20 min, et on a pas encore déjeuner, s'exclama Ron. Puis il ajouta, en plus notre cours est avec notre cher professeur adoré, le maître de potion.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry se leva précipitamment et fonça en direction de la salle de bain. 5 minutes après Harry était près à descendre dans la grande salle.   
.  
.  
.  
-Ça y est, tu es prêt ? demanda Ron   
.  
.  
.  
-Oui, oui répondit Harry encore un peu dans les nuages.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les tables etaient presque vide et la plupart des élèves avaient déjà commencés à se diriger vers leurs salles de cours. A la table des gryffondor il ne restait que Ginny et Hermione qui étaient parties dans une discussion enflammée au sujet d'un livre dont ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient entendu parlé. Quand Harry croisa le regard de Ginny elle changea immédiatement d'attitude, elle lui fit un large sourire, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil en le saluant. Harry répondit à ce geste par un sourire très crispé, et se dépêcha d'attraper une brioche pour sortir le plus vite possible. Il etait devenu rouge vif, et espérait que personne n'avait vu son embarras. Ça avait l'air d'être le cas, car ni Ron, ni Hermione ne lui fit vent de cet histoire.  
.  
.  
.  
Ils eurent juste le temps de se mettre en place avant que le professeur entre. Harry ne pouvait sortir ce clin d'œil de ses pensés, que voulait-il dire ? (eh oui Harry adore se faire des film, un clin d'œil c'est super important) il continua a se poser des questions quand soudain   
.  
.  
.  
-POTTER ! pourriez-vous répondre à ma question  
.  
.  
.  
-Euh …  
.  
.  
.  
-J'attend, répliqua le professeur  
.  
.  
.  
Harry ne savait que faire, il n'avait même pas entendu la question, et de loin il pu voir Malefoy se réjouir de cette inattention de sa part.  
.  
.  
.  
-Alors monsieur Harry Potter ne peut pas répondre a une question aussi simple, même un première année pourrait répondre à cette question. 10 points en moins pour gryffondor, reprit-il. Londubat pouvez-vous répondre à ma question.  
Le visage de Neville s'empourpra, et il commença a balbutier   
.  
.  
.  
-L.. la r.. r… r.. racine d… de mandrag… gore  
.  
.  
.  
-Il vous faut tant de temps pour répondre a une question aussi simple Londubat, 5 point en moins à gryffondor.  
.  
.  
.  
On entendit un élan de mécontentement du coté des gryffondor, mais rogue les fit taire d'un simple regard.  
.  
.  
.  
Le fin du cours se passa sans incident, mais Harry n'était toujours pas très présent, et quand il voulu parler a Ron, il se rendit compte que son ami était tout aussi rêveur que lui.  
.  
.  
.  
-Aurais-tu revu ma femme de ta vie, lui chuchota-t-il   
.  
.  
Le couleur du visage de Ron ressemblait maintenant à celle de ses cheveux, et il regardait son ami avec un regard noir, ce qui plongea Harry dans un fou rire.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, et puis arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je ne m'intéresse pas à cette serpentard.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ah, mais en plus tu me dis qui c'est, renchérit Harry en riant de plus bel  
Ron le regarda indigné, il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose quand la fin du cours fut annoncée.   
.  
.  
.  
La fin de la journée se passa sans encombre et ils ne reparlèrent pas de cela jusqu'au soir dans le dortoir  
.  
.  
.  
Ron était encore un peu de mauvaise humeur par rapport à la réflexion qu'Harry lui avait faite au cour de potion, et il lui faisait grandement ressentir.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ron ? tu es toujours fâché par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?  
.  
.  
Ron fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce que son ami venait de lui dire  
.  
.  
.  
-Allez Ron répond … elle t'intéresse tant que ça cette fille.  
.  
.  
.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas  
.  
.  
.  
-Ah, ça y est, tu es décidé à me reparler. Je ne faisais que te taquiner ce matin, mais tu es tout de suite monté sur tes grand chevaux, j'en conclut donc qu'elle t'intéresse, répondit Harry.  
.  
.  
.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, elle n'agit pas comme les autres serpentard. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle est toujours seule et ne se mêle pas aux autres, que ce soit serpentard ou autres, et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas trop quoi …  
.  
.  
.  
-Non je n'ai pas remarqué, mais si elle est chez serpentard il y a bien une raison. Et puis c'est qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de connaître les autres, tu verras d'ici quelques jours, je suis sure qu'elle sera comme eux.  
.  
.  
.  
-Toi et tes préjugés, déclara Ron, en fermant les rideaux de son lit.  
.  
.  
Il n'avait décidément pas envie de continuer cette discussion avec Harry.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
********************************************************  
.  
.  
.  
Voilà j'espere que ce chapitre 4 vous a plut. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fic, tout dépendra des reviews que j'aurai, alors si vous voulez la suite   
.  
.  
reviewez ! ! ! 


	5. révélation

.  
.  
me revoila, avec le 5eme chapitre, je ne sais pas si ca va vous plaire, mais on verra bien.  
.  
.  
.  
disclaimer : les pesonnages de m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à JKR sauf sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
pensez vous que les personnes qui vous entourent vous veulent vraiment du bien? ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais vous verrez qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens au premier abord. couples: Harry/Ginny, Ron/?, hermione/draco(mais celui la ce sera pour plus tard)  
.  
.  
.  
je tiens a remercier ma eladoré¤ parce qu'elle me soutient boucoup boucoup boucoup.  
.  
.  
.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
.  
.  
Chapitre 5 : la révélation  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis l'incident de la lune d'argent, et aucune répercussion n'avait été découverte. A Poudlard les élèves avaient toujours autant de travail, eh oui, c'était l'année des BUSES pour les 5ème années, et les professeurs n'y allaient pas de main morte sur les devoirs. Même en divination, la folle de Trelawney leur donnait énormément de devoirs. Mais pour Ron et Harry, les prédictions qu'ils faisaient ne changeaient pas de leur habitude. Une dose de tragique, une annonce de mort, un grand bouleversement dans la vie d'Harry Potter, et le tour était joué.  
.  
.  
.  
- Tu as fini Ron ? demanda Harry  
.  
.  
.  
  
- Non pas encore, il me reste encore une partie complète à faire  
.  
.  
.  
  
- Bon je vais faire un tour dans les couloir je te rejoins après.  
.  
.  
.  
Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame et disparu derrière. Les couloirs étaient plutôt vide, malgré le fait que l'heure du dîner approchait. Au détour d'un couloir il se heurta à quelqu'un.  
.  
.  
.  
- Tu pourrais quand même faire attention ! lança Harry sans même regarder la personne qu'il avait renversé. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux il tomba sur un regard noir de Ginny. Il ajouta  
.  
.  
.  
- Euh … je ne voulais pas dire ça Ginny (essaie de te rattraper, mais a mon avis elle t'en veut)  
.  
.  
.  
- Non mais j'ai compris Harry, dit-elle en se relevant, et se reprenant son chemin.  
.  
.  
.  
- Attend Ginny, excuses moi.  
.  
Elle ne se retourna même pas et continua sa route en direction de la tour gryffondor.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry repris son chemin, mais vraiment perturbé. Pourquoi diable de lui avait-il prononcé ces paroles envers Ginny, ça aurait pu être lavande, ou Neville, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Ginny. Tout en été plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Au détour d'un couloir, il vit une salle allumé, ou il entendit une voix, il n'arrivait pas à entendre distinctement les paroles ni à savoir qui parlait, c'était une voix féminine, mais une voix à vous glacer le sang. Même en s'approchant, il fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle prononçait. Cela devait être une sorte d'incantation, mais dans quel but. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres de la porte quand soudain, la voix cessa. Puis plus rien le silence. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire remarquer, et étant donné l'heure il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, et il en profita pour se cacher dans un recoin, pour ne pas se faire voir. A sa grande surprise, lui qui pensait voir un professeur sortir ou un élève de 7eme année, mais il vit Sarah, la nouvelle sortir et se diriger à l'opposé de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'où elle était sortie et essaya de tourner la poigné, mais comme il le pensait-elle était fermée. Il se saisit de sa baguette et tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec un « alohomora » ce qui, comme il le pensait ne changea pas grand chose, la porte était toujours fermée. Il décida de retourner dans la salle commune et de parler de cela à Hermione car Ron ne voudrait rien entendre.  
.  
.  
.  
Hermione était à la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches pour un des devoirs qu'elle devait rendre 3 semaines plus tard quand Harry lui murmura à l'oreille :  
.  
.  
.  
- Rejoint moi au couloir du 3ème étage, il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est urgent.  
.  
.  
.  
Puis il sortit assez précipitamment de la salle en se dirigeant dans le couloir du 3ème étage là où en première année c'était déroulé sa première bataille contre Voldemort.  
.  
.  
.  
Hermione arriva peu après lui, avec des millier de livres dans les bras.  
.  
.  
.  
- J'espère que c'est vraiment important dit-elle, j'étais plongée dans un livre sur l'arithmancie, et j'ai dut emprunter plus de 10 livres, alors ! ! !  
.  
.  
.  
- T'énerve pas mione, je voulais te parler de la nouvelle, mais je voulais pas en parler devant Ron, enfin bon passons, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il était en train de faire. Hermione ne fit pas attention a la dernière phrase qu'Harry avait prononcé. Puis il repris, « je viens de la surprendre près des cachots, elle a prononcé des paroles étranges que je n'aie pu comprendre, ça m'a fait froid dans le dos. Quand elle est partie j'ai essayé d'entrer dans la salle ou elle était, mais elle était fermée et même avec un alohomora je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir, je me suis dis que tu en serais peut être capable toi ».  
.  
.  
.  
- Mais tu sais Harry, ce n'était peut être qu'un simple devoir qu'elle faisait.  
.  
.  
.  
- Non Hermione, je t'assure que ça n'avait rien d'un devoir, ça voix … elle était si … si froide, comme si un glaçon te transperçait le corps, et que le froid t'emplie petit a petit …  
.  
.  
.  
En se souvenant de la voix, il eut un frisson qu'Hermione remarqua. C'était rare qu'Harry ait vraiment peur de quelque chose, la seule fois ou Hermione avait vraiment lut la peur et la détresse sur son visage c'était en présence des détraqueurs durant leur 3ème année à Poudlard.  
.  
.  
.  
- Je vais t'aider Harry, mais je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à ouvrir cette porte.   
.  
.  
.  
- Alors on se retrouve cette nuit dans la salle commune a 1h ok ?  
.  
.  
.  
- Bon il est temps d'aller dîner, dépêche toi, il a déjà commencé.  
.  
.  
.  
Ron ne remarqua même pas ses amis qui arrivaient en retard au dîner, trop occuper a regarder Sarah. C'était comme s'il avait été envoûté, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle, et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose, ce qui était assez dur quand il s'agissait des moment ou il était en cours, et surtout en cours de potion.  
.  
.  
.  
Minuit approchait et Ron était encre dans la salle commune à travailler son devoir de métamorphose. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. si dans une heure il n'était pas couché, il allait vouloir venir avec eux. Il fallait trouver quelque chose.  
.  
.  
.  
- Bon je vais me coucher, dit Harry en faisant signe a Hermione, tu viens Ron ?  
.  
.  
.  
- Je monterai plus tard, répondit-il, je dois finir ce devoir.  
.  
.  
.  
- Mais tu pourras le finir demain matin Ron, il est tard.  
.  
.  
.  
- Vas te coucher sans moi dit-il d'un ton déterminé, je me coucherai quand j'aurai fini.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry ne pouvais rien répondre, il se décida donc à monter, suivi d'Hermione.  
.  
.  
.  
- Bonne nuit Ron   
.  
.  
.  
- Bonne nuit, répondit-il sèchement  
.  
.  
.  
Ils partirent tous les deux dons leurs chambres, mais au moment de redescendre, à 00h50, Ron n'était toujours pas remonté.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, la mis sur ses épaules et sorti du dortoir. Il descendit précautionneusement les escaliers, afin de ne pas se faire entendre, mais en arrivant dans la salle commune il fut troublé, non par la présence de Ron, mais par son absence. Hermione descendit quelques minutes après , et Harry se découvrit.   
.  
.  
.  
- Mione, Ron n'est pas monté se coucher .  
.  
.  
.  
- Comment ça, il n'est pas monté dans la chambre ? interrogea Hermione   
.  
.  
.  
- Eh bien, en montant tout a l'heure, je me suis couché, pensant que Ron allait arriver, mais a 00h50, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas là, je suis descendu, et quand je suis arrivé, il n'était pas là, il n'y avait que ses affaires.  
.  
.  
.  
- C'est étrange, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Ron de sortir de la salle commune sans nous le dire, et surtout seul.  
.  
.  
.  
- En tout cas, il n'est pas là, on peut donc y aller sans craintes. Viens avec moi sous la cape, ça ne serait pas génial de nous faire attraper à cause d'une inattention.   
Les voilà partis en direction des cachots, pas de Rusard, ni de Rogue pour les déranger pendant leur escapade nocturne. Soudain Harry s'arrêta.  
.  
.  
.  
- C'est là, dit il en désignant une porte du doigt.  
.  
Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais comme la première fois, la porte ne bougea pas  
.  
- A toi de jouer Mione   
.  
.  
.  
Elle essaya quelques sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, et ce ne fut qu'après un « overtorum » que la porte décida enfin de s'ouvrir. elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et s'infiltra à l'intérieur suivi d'Harry.  
.  
.  
.  
La pièce était très froide, et sombre, ils ne distinguaient pas grand chose, mais a priori, il n'y avait aucune fenêtres, et la seule porte de cette pièce était celle par laquelle ils étaient rentrés.  
.  
.  
.  
- Lumos, murmura Hermione.  
.  
.  
.  
Ils observèrent cette pièce étrange. Elle était vide, entièrement vide. Seul un tapis ornait la pièce entouré de quelques bougies.  
.  
.  
- Je savait qu'elle était louche cette fille, suspecta Harry   
.  
.  
- Mais Harry ce n'est rien, je ne vois pas ce qui est louche dans le fait qu'il y ait un tapis et quelques bougies. Tu ne peux rien affirmer avec ça.  
.  
.  
.  
- Mouais, mais je la garde à l'œil, et au moindre faux pas …  
.  
.  
- Au moindre faux pas quoi ? coupa Hermione  
.  
.  
- Euh … je ne sais pas trop… j'aviserai, répondit-il.  
.  
.  
.  
De retour dans la salle commune, toujours aucune trace de Ron. Harry et Hermione commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais il décidèrent d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière que l'on pouvait distinguer provenait de l'âtre. tout près de celle-ci se trouvait un fauteuil, et il ne pouvait pas distinguer qui était assis dedans. Une voix se fit entendre, une voix féminine, à la fois froide, et ensorceleuse.  
.  
.  
.  
- Bonsoir maître …  
.  
.  
.  
Il ne put voir le visage de cette femme, ou plutôt de cette jeune femme, elle était de dos, avait une cape et une capuche rabattu sur sa tête.  
.  
.  
.  
- Ah … te voilà enfin, répondit une voix, glaciale.  
.  
.  
.  
- Vous m'avez manqué cher maître, susurra-t-elle, en s'approchant, à l'oreille de son maître.   
.  
.  
.  
Elle passa de l'autre coté du fauteuil, où il ne put, une nouvelle fois voir son visage. Il entendit quelques murmures, mais ne put comprendre les paroles de cette mystérieuse fille, quand tout à coup il n'entendit plus rien, enfin plus de paroles, mais qui laissèrent place à des gémissement, de plus en plus fort, puis …  
.  
.  
.  
Harry se réveilla en sueur, se tenant la tête à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. .  
.  
.  
.  
De quoi avait-il été témoin. En y repensant, Harry eut soudain la nausée, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir vu cette scène, c'était pire que les séance de torture auxquelles il avait assisté au pays des songes. Le mage noir qui prenait son … oh non il ne voulait pas penser à ça.  
.  
.  
.  
Soudain une question hanta son esprit, qui était cette jeune femme, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment âgée, elle devait approximativement avoir son age, mais elle paraissait terriblement mûre. Harry essaya de se remémorer son cauchemar, mais il ne le voulait pas, rien que les bruit qu'il avait entendu le dégoûtait. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Dumbledore de tous ses rêves concernant le seigneur des ténèbres, mais là… là non, il ne le pouvait pas, comment raconter ÇA à son directeur. Et puis, ce n'était pas très important, il se dit qu'il pouvait se passer de raconter cette scène, toute excuse était bonne pour ne pas parler de ce rêve, enfin de ce cauchemar.  
.  
.  
.  
Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se souvint subitement de sa petite escapade nocturne avec Hermione, ainsi que de l'absence de Ron la veille. Il se leva précipitamment pour voir si Ron était de retour, il était 6h00 et il devait donc encore dormir. Il entrebâilla le rideau du lit de Ron, et aperçu avec soulagement une tête rousse qui dépassait des draps.   
.  
.  
.  
Au regard de l'heure matinale, et de la forme olympique dans laquelle il était, Harry décida d'aller faire un footing dans le parc afin de chasser son rêve qui revenait au galop. Il enfila un survêtement et le voilà parti dans le parc. A cette heure là personne ne devait encore être levé.  
.  
.  
.  
Cela faisait déjà ½ heure qu'il courait quand il aperçu, sortant du château, une silhouette qui fit sauter un battement à son cœur. Elle s'approchait de lui, toujours aussi radieuse. Elle n'était maintenant qu'à quelques pas de lui, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal.  
.  
.  
.  
- Bonjour Harry, fit-elle avec un merveilleux sourire au lèvres.  
.  
.  
.  
- Euh… bonjours euh … Ginny   
.  
.  
.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
.  
.  
.  
voilà c'est fini, reviewez please, même si ça ne vous plait pas, que je sache si j'arrête ou si je continu.  
.  
.  
.  
@+  
.  
Eile 


	6. jour de joie, jour de peine

Salut à tous, alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire, mais il est enfin la.  
.  
.  
disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont toujours à JKR, à moins que quelqu'un ai réussi à lui piquer. Je n'ai que Sarah, et l'histoire  
.  
.  
réponses aux reviews :  
.  
.  
Elanor : MARCI MA ELADOREE¤ merci boucoup boucoup pour tous tes conseils, et pi pour me soutenir, tes reviews me font super plaisir. (c'est pas vrai je t'ai pas forcé à les poster)  
.  
.  
Ccilia Johnson : marci beaucoup  
.  
.  
Olive : je te remercie, pour l'idée de fic Ginny/Harry c'est plutôt banal, mais ça restera pas banal longtemps ;)  
.  
.  
Math : merci beaucoup  
.  
.  
Hanakana : merci beaucoup (ne m'empale pas j'ai encore rien dit de méchant) et puis si tu veux continuer à faire les pompom girl, y'a pas de problème ;)  
.  
.  
lune d'argent : merci pour tous tes conseils, il me sont très très précieux et pour le titre de la fic, comme tu as vu je l'ai changé, et c'est mieux comme ça.  
.  
.  
cristal : OUAIS ! ! ! tu as réussi à poster une review, je pensais pas que tu y arriverai (heureusement que j'étais la sinon ;)) ET NE ME TRAHIS PLUS ! ! !   
.  
.  
.  
je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde donc, maintenant place à la fic.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapitre 6 : jour de joie… jour de peine  
.  
.  
.  
- Comment ça va Harry ? demanda Ginny   
.  
.  
- Euh bien, enfin non, je voulais te dire que je m'en voulais énormément pour hier, je ne voulais vraiment pas dire cela mais je n'étais pas vraiment présent, et je ne savais pas ce que je disa…  
.  
.  
Il se stoppa quand il vit que Ginny avait un large sourire sur les lèvres   
.  
.  
- Respires de temps en temps Harry, dit elle ironiquement. A ces mots elle vit ka tête d'Harry s'empourprer. il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la façon dont il avait débité sa phrase, sans faire aucunes pauses ou reprendre sa respiration.  
.  
.  
- Je voulais tout simplement te demander de m'excuser, reprit-il plus calmement  
.  
.  
- Mais tu sais Harry, tu étais déjà tous excusé, ça arrive a tout le monde de s'emporter  
.  
.  
- Alors tu m'as laissé faire ma tirade et m'emmêler avec mes mots alors que tu ne m'en voulais plus s'indigna-t-il.  
.  
.  
- Je ne t'en au jamais voulu, je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais et je ne suis pas déçu du tout, s'exclama-t-elle en réprimant un fou rire.  
.  
.  
Harry qui voulait faire payer à Ginny cette boutade qu'elle venait de lui faire, se mit a faire la moue et se retourna indigné, mais Ginny ne sembla pas réagir comme il l'aurait espéré.   
.  
.  
- Oh ! Harry Potter boude, se moqua-t-elle  
.  
.  
Il pris un air encore plus indigné, mais cette fois ci, c'était presque vrai. Il ne réalisait pas qu'elles s'était approchée de lui et que ses lèvres n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Une angoisse le pris soudain, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions car déjà il sentait les lèvres de la jeune se poser sur les siennes. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elles pouvaient être si douce, qu'un baiser pouvait être si merveilleux, il était simple et léger comme une plume, il y pensait de temps en tant, cependant il n'avait pas imaginé cela. Mais il sentit tout a coup un manque, Ginny s'était éloignée de lui.  
.  
.  
.  
Il aurait tout fait pour ressentir a nouveau cette sensation, et à son étonnement, il attrapa Ginny par la taille, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un baiser plus intense que le premier, plus profond. Il sentait déjà ses mains se promener sur son cou, puis dans ces cheveux. Mais elle interrompit ce baiser un peu trop tôt a son goût, mais ne retira pas ses mains de son cou.   
.  
.  
.  
- Cela vous suffit-il comme excuse monsieur Potter ?  
.  
.  
A ces mots, Harry rougit ce qui amusa énormément Ginny.  
.  
.  
- Mais… euh… ça veut dire que… euh…  
.  
.  
- Qu'on est ensemble, monsieur Potter est un peu long à la comprenette.  
.  
.  
Harry rougit de plus belle. Elle plongea la tête sur son épaule et lui fit de même. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés enlacée comme ça, mais cela leur avait semblé une éternité. Harry relâcha doucement son étreinte, et regarda Ginny dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu. Il n'avait plus ce regard à la fois, timide et étonné, mais un regard profond, dans lesquels on pouvait voir la puissance de ses sentiments.  
.  
.  
.  
Il rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.   
.  
.  
- Au fait Ginny, comment en parler à Ron ? je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va le prendre.  
.  
.  
- De toute façon il n'a rien a dire, c'est ma vie, est ce que je lui dis quelque chose quand il lorgne sa serpentard lui.  
.  
.  
- Mais…  
.  
.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa-t-elle et puis de toute façon quoiqu'il dise, c'est la même chose. Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec le dernier des imbéciles, comme Malefoy, pour ne pas citer.  
.  
.  
- Au fait, il serait peut être temps que nous allions déjeuner, sinon on va être en retard en cours.   
.  
.  
Elle approuva et lui pris la main pendant qu'ils partaient (pas capable de prendre une seule initiative ce Harry). Harry se demandait bien comment Ron allait réagir, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas se fâcher avec lui comme lors de leur quatrième année. Quand ils arrivèrent la grande salle était déjà presque vide, et ni Ron ni Hermione n'était encore là. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence jusqu'à l'apparition de Ron et d'Hermione. l'atmosphère était quand même lourde, mais seul Harry et Ginny comprenaient pourquoi. Ce fut Ginny qui coupa le silence.  
.  
.   
- Alors bien dormis tous les deux ?  
.  
.  
- Euh… oui, répondit Ron, et vous ?  
.  
.  
- Oui pas trop mal, ajouta Hermione  
.  
.  
- Au fait Harry, tu n'étais pas la quand je me suis levé, tu étais ou ?  
.  
.  
- Ben, je me suis levé tôt, alors je suis allé courir. Bon sur ce, je vais aller prendre ma douche, et je vous rejoint en cours. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir Ginny lui attrapa le bras et lui dit avec un air espiègle :  
.  
.  
- Alors on ne dit pas au revoir  
.  
.  
- Mais bien sur que si, répondit-il en souriant.   
.  
.  
Il lui déposa un baiser plume sur les lèvres et s'en alla.  
.  
.  
Ron resta choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il voyait qu'il y avait un malaise avec lui mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Il resta bouche bée regardant Harry partir, incapable de dire un seul mot. Hermione et Ginny le regardait amusées. Hermione n'était pas choquée du tout, elle s'y attendait depuis quelques temps, mais elle se rendit compte que Ron, lui, ne s'était aperçu de rien du tout. Après quelque minutes à observer la porte, il se tourna vers Ginny qui était prise d'un fou rire.  
.  
.  
- Mais… mais… mais…  
.  
.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, « mais », c'est un très joli mot, se moqua-t-elle  
.  
.  
- DepuisquandestcequetusorsavecmonmeilleuramiGinny ?  
.  
.  
A ces mots son fou rire redoubla.  
.  
.  
- Depuis quelques minutes, répondit-elle après s'être calmée  
.  
.  
- De… de… depuis quelques minutes ?  
.  
.  
- Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser M. Ronald Perroquet Weasley. Puis elle partie en direction de la salle commune.  
.  
.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva Harry descendait de son dortoir, les cheveux dégoulinant. il ne l'avait pas vu, elle en profita donc pour se cacher près des escaliers. Au moment ou il descendit la dernière marche, elle lui attrapa la taille et le tira vers elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais ne résista pas. Mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était Ginny qui l'attirait à elle.  
.  
.  
- Alors on ne fait pas attention à ses arrière  
.  
.  
- Eh bien, si c'est toujours toi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire attention a mes arrières. A ces mots il l'embrassa langoureusement, leur langues s'effleurèrent, puis se baiser se fit plus profond. Il ne savait pas ou il avait trouvé cette assurance, à l'aube il n'était même pas capable d'aligner 2 mots, maintenant il prenait les devants. Leur étreinte se resserra, mais soudain un cri se fit entendre. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, et virent une tête rousse dépasser de l'entrée. Harry s'empourpra en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami. Mais cette intrusion n'eu pas le même effet sur Ginny, elle s'esclaffa.  
.  
.  
- J'y vais, dit elle avant de déposer un baiser à Harry puis se dirigea vers la sortie en laissant Harry et Ron seul.  
.  
.  
- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je voudrais que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout.  
.  
.  
Ron aurait bien voulu parler, mais il était bien trop choqué (il lui en faut peu) pour dire quelque chose.  
.  
.  
- Je voulais te dire, et je pense que tu t'en doutes, que je ne suis pas avec ta sœur pour m'amuser, mais parce que je ressent des choses pour elle et que je ne veux pas la quitter.  
.  
.  
Il avait dit cela comme s'il avait préparé son discours, ce qui était vrai, en effet, il avait répété au moins cent fois sous sa douche cette phrase.  
.  
.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je n'en serait pas capable.  
.  
.  
A ces parole Ron se calma quelque peu.  
.  
.  
- Tu as raison Harry, mais ça me fait bizarre de voir ma sœur avec quelqu'un. C'est ma petite sœur et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.  
.  
.  
- Je te comprend Ron, et sache qu'avec moi il n'y aura pas de problèmes, j'en prendrait grand soin. Je te donne même le droit de me frapper si je la fait souffrir. (Harry deviendrait-il sage et responsable ?)  
.  
.  
- Je peux te faire confiance. Cette phrase eu l'effet sur Harry de le faire sourire. Mais, repris-t-il, NE L'EMBRASSE PAS DEVANT MOI ! ! !  
Cela avait été trop beau jusque là, et cette déclaration, plutôt cet ordre l'avait surpris, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était plutôt logique. Mais cela risquait d'être difficile à respecter.  
.  
.  
- D'accord Ron, finit-il par dire sans trop de conviction. Au fait, il serait peut être temps d'aller en métamorphose, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'énerver la vieille Mc Go.  
.  
.  
- Oh non, on est en commun avec les serpentard  
.  
.  
Puis ils partirent en direction de la salle de métamorphose.  
.  
.  
.  
- Ah ! ! ! on a de la chance on est pas en retard s'exclama Ron   
.  
.  
- Si vous l'êtes répondit Hermione, c'est le professeur Mc Gonagall qui n'est pas encore arrivé.  
.  
.  
- Toujours le mot qui fâche toi ! ! ! puis il s'assit sur le banc de derrière plutôt renfrogné.  
.  
.  
Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se rendit compte que chez le serpentard un élève manquait à l'appel, il devrait plutôt dire UNE élève. Effectivement Sarah n'était pas la.  
.  
.  
Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que Mc Go aurait du être présente. Les réactions étaient diverses. Du coté des gryffondor l'inquiétude dominait, mais chez les serpentard c'était plutôt la joie qui était présente.  
.  
.  
Hermione décida de se lever, puisque aucun des préfet ne se déplaçaient elle décida de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas préfète, non que cela ne lui ai pas été proposé, mais car elle avait tellement enfreint le règlement les années précédentes qu'elle ne voulait pas être obligé de s'en enlever. Elle s'arrêta donc devant la statue cachant l'entrée du passage pour atteindre le bureau du directeur, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, mais avant même qu'elle fouille dans sa mémoire, la statue de pierre pivota et elle laissa apparaître le directeur.  
.  
.  
- Que me vaut cette visite Mlle Granger ?  
.  
.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Mc Gonagall, n'est pas venu en cours ce matin, et nous commençons à nous inquiéter, car nous n'avons jamais vu le professeur Mc Gonagall arriver en retard à un de ses cours et encore moins en louper un.  
.  
.  
Le professeur fronça les sourcil, et se dirigea sans un mot dans la salle de métamorphose. il salua tous les élèves et se dirigea plus particulièrement vers le fond de la salle, ou on pouvait distinguer une petite porte. Il s'approcha de la porte et murmura un mot que personne ne réussi à entendre, puis il disparu derrière la porte prenant bien le soin de la refermer derrière lui.  
.  
.  
- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'as dis ?   
.  
.  
- Il t'as expliqué ?  
.  
.  
- As tu des nouvelles ?  
.  
.  
Des voix fusaient de partout, mais elle n'avait ni le temps de répondre aux questions, ni le temps de les comprendre. Au bout de quelques le directeur réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, seul.  
.  
.  
Tout le monde l'affubla de question, mais il ne dit aucun mot, il alla se placer au bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall.  
.  
.  
- Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui me chargerai du cours du professeur Mc Gonagall, déclara-t-il, avec une voix sans ton particulier.  
.  
.  
- Mais où est le professeur Mc Gonagall ? demanda un élève.  
.  
.  
- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, en attendant dites moi ou vous en étiez au cours précédent.  
.  
.  
Le professeur Dumbledore continua son cours, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la fin du cours arrive. Il convoqua les préfets, et leur dis d'avertir les autres professeur de ne pas aller à leur cours suivant, de le rejoindre dans son bureau le plus vite possible, et de laisser quartier libre aux élèves jusqu'au déjeuné.  
.  
.  
Il allait partir lorsque   
.  
.  
- Professeur, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Harry semblait inquiet.  
.  
.  
- Tu le saura en temps voulu Harry, en attendant il faut que j'aille dans mon bureau.  
.  
.  
Et le professeur quitta la pièce sans se retourner.   
.  
.  
Les élèves ne cessaient de se poser des questions, mais ils ne réussissaient pas à trouver de réponse. Serait-elle malade ? ou bien en difficulté ? pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'avait-il rien dit ?  
.  
.  
Harry et ses amis était dans la salle commune. Harry exposait sa théorie, mais Ron n'avait pas l'air d'accord.  
.  
.  
- Je suis sure que cet Dujoser à quelque chose à voir avec ça. Ce matin elle n'était pas en cours, et puis hier… mais il ne finit pas sa phrase se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.  
.  
.  
- Que c'est-il passé hier demanda Ginny ?  
.  
.  
- Euh… rien du tout répondit Harry.  
.  
.  
Bizarrement, Ron n'avait rien demandé et semblait très rêveur.  
.  
.  
- Mais Harry, tu ne peux rien dire sur le fait que Dujoser n'était pas la, il n'y a sûrement aucun rapport.  
.  
.  
Cette fois ci Ron se réveilla   
.  
.  
- Quoi, Sarah, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?  
.  
.  
- SARAH ? demandèrent-il en cœur  
.  
.  
- Depuis quand tu appelles un serpentard par son prénom Ron ?  
.  
.  
- Euh… je en sais pas dis Ron précipitamment. Bon j'ai quelque chose à faire ajouta-t-il, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
.  
.  
.  
- Il est étrange en ce moment, il est absent, il n'écoute pas ce qu'on dit, je n'y comprend vraiment rien. En attendant, il faut que je découvre ce que manigance cette Dujoser de malheur. Il voulu sortir de la salle pour essayer de chercher des indice, mais les préfet venaient déjà les chercher.  
.  
.  
- Réunion d'urgence dans la grande salle, tous les élèves doivent s'y rendre immédiatement.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'apprêta à parler. Tous les élèves remarquèrent que le professeur Mc Gonagall, n'était pas présent, et vu à l'allure ou circulent les rumeurs à Poudlard, il y avait déjà plusieurs versions des fait. Certains disaient qu'elle était morte de vieillesse, d'autre qu'elle était très malade et qu'elle ne s'en sortirai pas, les plus optimistes disait qu'elle était juste trop fatigué et qu'elle devait se reposer. Seul certains élèves ne se prononçaient pas.  
.  
.  
- Mes chers élèves, comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce matin, le professeur Mc Gonagall, n'est pas présente. Plusieurs rumeurs circulent en ce moment, et je voudrais vous dire qu'elles sont toutes fausse. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le professeur Mc Gonagall à disparu, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle n'est plus là. Nous allons tenter de la retrouver au plus vite, je vous demande donc de ne pas vous inquiéter, le ton de Dumbledore était plus grave que ce qu'il espérait. Je vais donc suspendre les cours pour aujourd'hui.   
.  
.  
.  
Sur ces mots, il partit de grande salle suivit des autres professeurs.  
Deux personnes n'avaient pas assistés au discours du professeur, toujours Mlle Dujoser, mais aussi, Ron Weasley.  
.  
.  
- Hermione, Ron n'est pas là, et Dujoser non plus paniqua Harry, qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait ?  
.  
.  
- Harry calme toi, et n'accuse pas les gens sans savoir.  
.  
.  
- Mais je te dis qu'elle ne m'inspire pas confiance depuis le début.  
.  
.  
- Mais…  
.  
.  
- Et je suis sure que c'est elle qui as fait quelque chose à Mc Gonagall  
.  
.  
- Harry…  
.  
.  
- Et elle doit aussi avoir fait quelque chose à Ron  
.  
.  
- HARRY ! ! !  
.  
.  
- Oui ?  
.  
.  
- Est ce que tu vas arrêter de fantasmer, Ron vient d'arriver, et il n'a rien du tout.  
.  
.  
- J'était en train de me promener, et les préfet n'on pas pu me prévenir, don je n'ai pas su qu'il y avait une réunion. Et pourquoi parlais tu de Dujoser ?  
.  
.  
Harry était bouche bée, son raisonnement tombait à l'eau.  
.  
.  
- Mais je prouverai qu'elle a quelque chose a voir avec cela.  
.  
.  
- Allez viens Harry, tu as besoin de te changer les idées, Ginny le pris par la main et ils sortir da la grande salle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
***********************************************************************  
.  
.  
voilà voili voilou c'est fini, j'espere que ça vous a plut. Et si vous voulez la suite  
.  
.   
REVIEW ! ! ! !  
.  
.  
Eile 


	7. note de l'auteur

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR  
.  
.  
Salut à tous, eh non ce n'est pas le chapitre 6, car je ne suis pas très motivé pour l'écrire. J'ai vraiment envie de l'arreter, et comme les encouragements pleuvent je ne sais pas trop si je vais la continuer. envoyez des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, que je sache comment m'améliorer. Donc pas 5 reviews, pas de chapitre suivant, et même fin de la fic.   
.  
.  
.  
bon je vous laisse sur cela, en espérant quelques reviews en plus, car je suis démotivée pour écrire la suite.  
.  
.  
Eile 


End file.
